


Cherry's Matchmaking Service #11-15

by HockeyMatchmaking



Series: Cherry's Matchmaking Service [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cherry's Matchmaking Service, M/M, Rare Pairings, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyMatchmaking/pseuds/HockeyMatchmaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third set of five stories in the Cherry's Matchmaking Service (CMS) series.<br/>#11: Rome leaned to the side and whispered in Clowe's ear, "If they want a show, let's give them a show."<br/>#12: "Uh, I...I just wanted to say thank you...for...protecting me." The Shark smiled.<br/>#13: Raymond frowned. "You're in a Boston hospital." The Bruin forward smiled.<br/>#14: Tanev squirmed in his seat, trying to get farther away from Hodgson.<br/>#15: "Can you believe him? I mean, I can't believe that he would dare touch my goalie." Tuuka smiled at that comment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry's Matchmaking Service #11-15

**Author's Note:**

> These are some of the very first Hockey RPF stories I wrote, back in 2011, so don't chirp me too hard for grammar, or spelling. I thought I'd post them up so you can see the progression of my writing style.
> 
> Oh yeah, and the hatred of the Minnesota Wild that's mentioned in CMS 14 is completely made up...I have absolutely no idea if Cody Hodgson hates the Wild or not...

CMS 11

Ever since the rest of his team had learned that he was gay, they'd teased him and gossiped about him. But he just gritted his teeth and bore it. Until one day, before one playoff game, his boyfriend came to visit him in the dressing room.

Aaron Rome glanced up as he heard some shouting and a commotion. He frowned and walked over to see Ryan Clowe from the opposing team fighting with security. Rome smiled and told the security guards to let the man through. Clowe stepped into the dressing room and whistled. "Wow, your dressing room smells much better than ours." Rome grinned at his boyfriend as everyone on his team hissed, glaring at the opposing team member. "Yeah, Henrik brings scented cleaning spray everywhere for some reason." The Canuck commented and Clowe smiled, completely ignoring the anger of the Canucks.

"I'm sorry, Rome. But he can't be in here this close to game time." Henrik cleared his throat and said. "Show me a rule book that says anything about this." Rome growled and then spun to face Clowe. Rome leaned to the side and whispered in Clowe's ear, "If they want a show, let's give them a show." Rome grinned slyly as Henrik and the rest of the team appeared speechless as Rome leaned the Shark over until he was lying on a bench with Rome on top of him. Then Rome kissed him and when they were really getting into it, Henrik cleared his throat.

"Rome. Please leave..." the uncomfortable captain said as he blushed a little, along with most of the team. Rome leaned down to kiss Clowe again and Clowe smiled rather devilishly. "It's alright, Ro...We could always just step outside to finish this." the Shark joked and a few of the Canucks blanched at the thought of the headlines. "Erm... Never mind, you two do whatever, just please be ready on time and try to be quiet..." Henrik pleaded and Rome fist pumped the air behind his captain's back.

"Hunh, I guess you can teach an old dog new tricks." Clowe whispered with a smile and a giggle. Rome replied loudly with a smirk. "Mmm, I'd much rather be teaching you new tricks."  
  
CMS 12

Lucic spun in front of the San Jose goal and took a step backwards to screen the goalie, Antti Niemi, but instead tripped and fell into the other man. The rest of the Sharks on the ice were there in a flash to protect their goalie. Soon Lucic was in the middle of a brawl, along with Niemi who was there against his will. Lucic stepped sideways to avoid a punch as he saw Chara looming over at terrified Niemi. Lucic dove forward and curled his body around Niemi to protect the poor goalie that had nothing to do with the fight.

Someone hit Lucic on the back and he groaned and rolled over, leaving Niemi to fend for himself as he groaned again, his back hurting. Luckily for Lucic and Niemi, the Ref pulled apart the fight quickly enough and game play resumed.

After the game, Lucic ended up being the last one left in the locker room. As Lucic eased his padding off, he groaned at how sore his back was, and before he could put his shirt on, an extremely hesitant knock echoed through the locker room and Lucic frowned, but went and answered the door. The Boston player was surprised to see a nervous Niemi standing in the doorway. "What is it?" Lucic asked gruffly as Niemi blushed and shuffled his feet. "Uh, I...I just wanted to say thank you...for...protecting me." The Shark smiled and then muttered something that Lucic could't quite hear and turned.

Lucic, on impulse, called out to the other man. "Hey Niemi, uh, you're welcome..." Lucic said with a smile and Niemi smiled back. Niemi leaned forward and kissed the Boston player. The two of them backed up into the dressing room and paused for a moment.

Lucic smiled a feral smile as he lowered the other man to the floor. Niemi's only response to the Bostonian's words was a smile. Lucic kissed the man and whispered.  
"I'm gonna pound you much harder than my team was trying to."  
  
CMS 13

Mason Raymond groaned as someone, who was talking rather loudly, woke him up. Raymond tried to sit up, but the pain kept him immobile. The voice kept on talking and Raymond frowned, trying to listen to what the man was saying. "And then after you were taken off the ice the Canucks lost..." the man appeared to be at the end of his sentence so Raymond tried to speak.

"Where am I?" Raymond asked, his voice coming out rather oddly shaky. The bed creaked as man who'd been talking sat down right next to Raymond  
Nathan Horton smiled at the Canuck and Raymond frowned. "You're in a Boston hospital." The Bruin forward smiled. "Why are you here?" Raymond asked, a little dazed and full of pain meds. "Your teammate Rome ran into me in the last game, remember?" Horton said patiently. Raymond frowned again and a piece of his sweaty hair fell onto his face.

The Canuck tried his hardest to blow the hair off of his face, but it wouldn't move. Horton sighed and gently reached over and brushed it away from Raymond's face.  
Horton then went a step farther and moved all of Raymond's hair up and away from his face. "There you go." Horton murmured quietly with a light smile and Raymond blushed, embarrassed by his helplessness.

"Scoot over, would ya?" Horton said, and lightly moved Raymond over so he could lay on the hospital bed next to the injured Canuck. "Mmm." Horton quietly sighed a sigh of contentment. "I could just go to sleep here..." Horton muttered and Raymond smirked. "And here I thought I'd never be able to get you to sleep with me."  
  
CMS 14

"Aw man, do I have to be on a string with him?" Was what Christopher Tanev had to say about the newb Cody Hodgson being put on his line.

On or off the ice, the pair of 21 year olds bickered like a married couple. The team put up with it for a few weeks, until the two actually started physically fighting in the middle of a game. The two hot heads both threw their gloves down and casually tossed off their masks. Then they went at it... the Ref didn't know what to do and the announcer was having a heyday as the two men duked it out. The two appeared to be latched onto each other as they rolled on the ice. The Ref just stood there as Henrik Sedin skated over to shout at the pair, but even the voice of their captain didn't snap them out of it. Finally Henrik pulled on Tanev and the Ref gripped Hodgson and they pulled the two mauled men apart.

Then came another problem. It was an away game in Minnesota and they couldn't stick the pair in the penalty box together or throw them both out of the game. Because they'd just continue to fight. So the Ref and Henrik decided to put Hodgson in the Wild's penalty box and Tanev was thrown into the Canuck's box.  
Soon, another problem arose, the Ref gave a penalty to a Wild defenseman for tripping. And everyone knew that Hodgson hated the Wild. So they made both men promise not to go at it and they let Hodgson into the Canucks penalty box.

The two men sat next to each other in uncomfortable silence for a long while. Until both became aware of the smell of the other and how warm they were. Hodgson grumbled and moaned a little and Tanev squirmed in his seat, trying to get farther away from Hodgson. Inevitably, the two men found themselves in a very odd position. Hodgson was flipped over and lying down partially on the seat, while Tanev lay out on top of him. Hodgson was kissing Tanev and many strange noises were emitted from the penalty box.

After the game, the two men could hardly look each other in the eye, cause they kept remembering what had happened in the penalty box. Their teammates were extremely confused by the sudden change in behavior and only one member of the team, who'd accidentally looked over, actually knew what was going on. Ryan Kesler was enjoying this newfound blackmail with a smirk As everyone streamed out of the change rooms, Kesler couldn't help one final comment about the two young men. "Well, I hope you two now know how to deal with your frustration in a timely manner."  
  
CMS 15

After a grueling double overtime the exhausted but happy Boston Bruins tramped back to their dressing room. Their goalie, Timmy Thomas was furious because they'd actually changed him out for Tuuka Rask. Johnny Boychuk frowned at the scene of Tim shouting at Chara. Boychuk shrugged and just walked past the two, and into the dressing room. On the way by he saw Rask getting changed and clapped the european on the back. "Nice job man. You wanna go out for a beer, on me?" Boychuk asked and Rask smiled.

"Sure man, I'll meet you out front." Tuuka said with a smile and Boychuk nodded. After Boychuk changed he walked out into the heat of Tampa Bay. He started jogging when he saw a fight in progress. As he got closer he saw that it was Vincent Lecavalier fighting with Tuuka. Boychuk yelled an waded into the fight, pulling Lecavalier off of his teammate.

"What the hell is going on?" Boychuk shouted, furious that Lecavalier would dare to fight with his goalie. "Heh, let's just go Boychuk." Tuuka wiped blood off his mouth and the two Bruins turned and simply walked away from the man.

At the bar, Boychuk couldn't stop complaining about Lecavalier. He ranted, "Can you believe him? I mean, I can't believe that he would dare touch my goalie."  
Tuuka smiled at that comment and patted Boychuk's knee to calm the defenseman down. "How many times to I have to tell you it's alright... And anyway, I knew you'd stop him." Rask murmured with a slight smile. Boychuk was shocked by Rask's words. "I'm honored by your trust." Boychuk smiled and took a swig of his beer.  
Rask grinned and scooted over to be pressed up against Boychuk. "Mmm..." Rask muttered, enjoying the scent of Boychuk. Boychuk smiled at the goalie who seemed relaxed for the first time in a long time.

"We should go out some time when there aren't Lecavalier's around trying to fight us." Boychuk said with a chuckle and he mussed Rask's hair. Tuuka shook his head to even out his hair and then put his head back down on Boychuk's chest. "That sounds wonderful." Rask sighed, exhausted. Boychuk rubbed his face with one hand, his exhaustion overwhelming him. "I'll make sure you're safe." Boychuk murmured to the man who was resting on his chest. Tuuka smiled and replied. "And I'll make sure you're satisfied."  


**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I know these are questionable for grammar, or plot, or anything really. But there are 100 in the series, and they get a lot better. The 100th one is awesome! (and 22 pages long) :P


End file.
